


Dreamcatcher One Shots

by Hunter24



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Horror, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter24/pseuds/Hunter24
Summary: All the one shot idea i'll be posting on her as well as on AFF if you want to check them out. Hope you guys enjoy it ^^Also follow me on twitter @huntwrites to updates and just to chat with one an otherKey![M]= Mature[v]= Violence[S]= Smut[H]= Horror[TW]= Trigger warning
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Minji | JiU, Han Dong | Handong/Kim Yoohyeon, Han Dong | Handong/Lee Gahyeon, Han Dong | Handong/Lee Siyeon, Han Dong | Handong/Lee Yoobin | Dami, Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU, Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yoobin | Dami, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Yoobin | Dami, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

Yoohyeon was walking to her office as any day, doing the same paperwork, making sure everything was getting done on time, making sure her contracts are finished as well as her shipment are done quickly. All in the days work for being the head leader of her mafia group called The curse Spider. Yoohyeon may seem like she can be all nice and happy but the moment she gets into business mode it’s a different story. People know the leader of the cursed Spider as a dark, ruthless leader that shows no mercy towards anyone or anything. Even the people who work for her don’t cross her since they know she can be a cold hard killer if she wants to and she isn’t afraid to show it.   
Phone goes off in Yoohyeon’s office. Yoohyeon looked at the phone to see it was one of her workers. She took a couple second to breath before she picked it up. She picked it up and said, “Talk to me.”   
“We found the rat. Want us to bring them up” The person said over the phone.   
“You know me Bora” Yoohyeon said as she hung up. Bora or as she is known outside of this building Sua has been Yoohyeon right hand for the longest time. Really since this mafia group grew to how it is today. Bora is really the only person that wasn’t afraid of Yoohyeon since she knew she couldn’t do anything to hurt her.   
Yoohyeon sighed as she opened her draw to grab the gun that was stored in there for reasons like this. Just as she did the door open with the it seems like one of her old workers in chains, scared for his life. Yoohyeon turned to that direction with her cold stare. She could almost see his soul leave his body. Sua kicked the back of his leg so he is now kneeling on the ground “So you’re the guy who’s been giving away my product?”  
“I-t it isn’t what you think b-boss” The guy was shut up by Sua who kicked him down, now on all fours looking up to Yoohyeon.   
“Then tell me” Yoohyeon said as she looked down at the now ex employer “What is it then?”   
The guy really couldn’t say nothing as he was in too much fear. He slowly got back up on his knee’s as Yoohyeon can see tears come down his face, scared for his life “Can you really say nothing now?” Yoohyeon with a chuckled in the back of her voice “So it’s not what I think when I see about 34,000$ gone with in a week and see that MY product is going to other people. But it’s not what I think right? It’s not what I think when I saw you killing off MY MEN AND WOMEN just because you tried to take MY product. It must be some other reason, right?” Yoohyeon said in a sarcastic voice, staring the guy down with her piercing eyes. He said nothing as Yoohyeon sighed in annoyance “Bora what did you find on him?”   
Bora walked over and drop his wallet. Yoohyeon opened it up and saw of course money, debit cards, his ID. Yoohyeon looked in a smirked and took out a police badge “I think we found a flatfoot guys” Yoohyeon said as she could see his face go white “Game over” Yoohyeon said as she stood up from her chair and shoot the guy down, several time. Yoohyeon could hear the scream of pain then nothing as she shot him down dead. She sat down as she left her gun out to cool. Sua signal the other workers to get rid of the body.   
“God can they get any more stupid here?” Yoohyeon said as she rubbed her forehead, feeling a headache coming her way.   
“Don’t know what to say Yoohyeon” Bora said as she walked over and sat in the chair across from Yoohyeon’s desk.   
“I thought at this point those guys would get smart for once in their life, but I was fucking wrong at this point. God, Bora take over for a couple hour I’m going to get some coffee. You want anything?” Yoohyeon said as she got out of her desk.   
“I’ll be okay. Be safe Yoohyeon” Bora said as Yoohyeon got her jacket out and started leaving the building.   
Yoohyeon started walking to the nearest coffee shop and she was still doing work on her phone. Focusing on getting shipment out. Yoohyeon looked up and could see snow falling down. She took a deep breath as she smiled a bit. She always enjoyed the winter. For some reason it brought her happiness when the same season came around. She put her phone away and continued walking to the coffee shop. She enter into the shop and walked over to the register.   
“Hi what can I get you?” The person on the register asked.   
“Yea I’ll take an ice coffee a-“ Yoohyeon stopped talking as she saw the person who was making the coffee. She had to shorter than her but yet she felt so quiet just looking at her. The girl had blonde hair and yet she seems so dark and serious working.   
“Anything else?” The cashier asked as it snapped Yoohyeon out of her daydream.  
“Y-Yea and one of your slices of chocolate cake. That’s it” Yoohyeon said as she gave the cashier exact cash as she went to go take a seat. She kept looking at the worker in the café, something about her was interesting to Yoohyeon. The girl looked up at Yoohyeon and smile as she went back to work. Yoohyeon got flustered as she quickly got her phone out and started working again.   
Her order came out as Yoohyeon started eating the cake like it was no tomorrow. Not just because it was good but also the fact that every time, she looked over at the girl she would be looking back and just smile at her.   
Yoohyeon took her drink to go as she quickly left the café. She thought she was finally away from the café she heard the door open behind her. She quickly looked back and was shocked to see it was the girl that was working in the café. There is no fucking way she just got out now? Just after I left Yoohyeon thought as she kept her pace as it was before. Yoohyeon chuckled as she kept walking and decided to turn to a different direction to see if the girl was following her, which to her surprised she did. Yoohyeon speeds up a bit as she hides behind another alley way. She stayed quiet as she pulled her knife out just in case it was someone for the opposite gang or worst a cop. The girl kept walking pass her as she almost didn’t see Yoohyeon at all.   
Yoohyeon chuckled as she knew this girl was screwed. She quietly walked behind the girl and quickly grabs her by the back of her jacket and pinned her to the wall, covering her mouth as she could see the fear in her eyes when she did that. Yoohyeon kept looking around just in case someone was about to walk over. She pointed her knife at the girl’s throat and said, “Walk over to that alley and we can talk if you scream you die okay?” The girl eyes soften as she nodded her head. Yoohyeon made her walk her way to the ally as she closed her knife “Now why the fuck are you following me?”  
“Wait what? I wasn’t following you this is my way to my house” The girl said as she was confused “Why did you think I was following you?”  
Yoohyeon felt stupid after hearing that. She rubbed the back of her neck and said “It’s been a long day really. I’m sorry I thought you were someone who was after me”   
“Still you didn’t have to pull a damn knife!” The girl said.   
“Again, I’m sorry to bother you. Is there a way I almost like pay it back as me being sorry” Yoohyeon said as she thought Fucking smooth Yoohyeon   
“You can just walk me to my place. Usually there is the same people there trying to harass me so it would be nice if I had company so they would leave me be for once” The girl said “And maybe come by the café some more. I never seen you hear before. Name is Minji but you can call me Jiu”  
“O-oh okay… name’s Yoohyeon” Yoohyeon said as she could tell that Jiu was still on edge “Again I’m really sorry for pulling a knife on you.”   
“Can you just walk me back to my place and we can talk more” Jiu said as she started walking. Yoohyeon followed her like a puppy as she caught up with her “So I never see you here. You new around here?” Jiu asked   
“Not really, I tend to be working a lot so I’m not home that often but when I am not working, I stay at home most day just relaxing. Today I got out early so why not come home right?” Yoohyeon lied. She knew that Jiu is newer to the area than her since she been here all her life, but Yoohyeon when it comes to new people tend to be more on her happy side.   
“Oh okay, I’m pretty new here, just moved in and the town was quiet, so I was like why not you know? I mean I’m glad my friend gave me a job at that café after Collage, but I didn’t realized it was here” Jiu said.  
“But yet you like it here?” Yoohyeon asked   
“Yea I actually do. Beside the gang stuff that happens here from time to time it’s actually quiet nice. It’s even beautiful here in the winter” Jiu said   
“Yea it is… one of the reason why I love winter” Yoohyeon said as she looked around and smiled.   
As they were walking, they finally made it to the apartment complex. Yoohyeon looked ahead of them and saw the group of people Jiu was probably talking about. She could see the look on Jiu’s face when she came close to them. Yoohyeon out of no where stay close to Jiu to make sure she is okay. They both walked past the group of guys and at first Yoohyeon was shocked they didn’t say anything then one of them had to open their mouth “What are you now mama? You a dyke?” The other chuckled as Yoohyeon always hated these type of people in this town.   
“Jiu you go ahead inside I’ll be right there” Yoohyeon said as Jiu was confused on Yoohyeon was going to do but listen anyways. Yoohyeon walked over and said to them “Don’t you guys have anything better to do?”  
“Who’s talking?” One of the guys said as Yoohyeon moved the collard of her neck showing them a spider tattoo.   
“The leader” Yoohyeon said “Now what are you doing on my turf?”   
“Fuck it’s her!” One of them said as they all got a little scared. Yoohyeon chuckled and took photos of the 3 guys here “W-what are you doing?”   
“Making sure I recall these faces when they harass her again” Yoohyeon said with a smirk on her face “Now it’s best for you to leave or bad shit will happen, and I will make sure it does. Your choice though” Yoohyeon said as they all made a bolt for it. She went inside the building with Jiu waiting there.   
“What did you do?” Jiu asked   
“I just told them to beat it or I’ll the call the cops” Yoohyeon said with a smile on her face “Also I didn’t know you lived here”   
“You live here too?” Jiu asked.   
“I do yea. Well I need to go back to work. Hope to see you soon Jiu” Yoohyeon said as she waved to her and left the building. Jiu waved back as was interested in this person.   
She took her phone out and texted Bora.   
Yoohyeon: *Send one of their photos* Get one of our hitmen on this person  
Bora: Okay why? ALSO, where are you? You were gone longer than usual  
Yoohyeon: I was talking to this girl that I thought was following me and I walked her home  
Bora: Tell me everything you get back! Also, I’ll send out best hitmen on him  
Yoohyeon chuckled as she walked back to her head base. Back in her same old chair as she finished some paperwork up. Bora open the door up and sat in the chair across Yoohyeon’s desk “Got the message back from our hitmen. He’s dead”   
“Good” Yoohyeon said as she was typing up some contacts “Any more updates o-“   
“No tell me who this girl is?” Bora said.   
“She works at the new café. Quite nice and everything. Left the café and she left and went the same direction as me. Pulled a knife on her cause I thought she was part of a rival gang or cop” Yoohyeon said as she was still typing on her computer.   
“Dude really. You need to stop pulling knives on people you meet. I’m surprised that she still decided to talk to you” Bora said.   
“Same here but we talk more, and I walked her home. The photo is one of the guys that was harassing her I want each and every one of them dead, so she doesn’t deal with them anymore” Yoohyeon said.   
“Wow you must really like this girl” Bora said as Yoohyeon nodded to that statement.   
“I do but I don’t need her to know that I run the top Mafia in the country right now. She sees me nice so we will leave it at that for now okay? I just want to make sure she is okay” Yoohyeon said “Now no more questions about Jiu and we need to finish this last shipment, so we get the money for it.”   
“So Jiu is her name?” Bora said in a joking tone.   
“BORA! Shipment now!” Yoohyeon raised her tone as she could hear Bora laughing “Also get someone one Jiu so I know a little more about her”   
“Wow didn’t think you would be interested in someone so much” Bora said as she got out of her seat and walked out “We will worry about the shipments don’t worry boss”   
“Close the door please” Yoohyeon said as she heard the door shut. She took a couple deep breaths thinking about Jiu. She doesn’t want to hurt her or even know what she does, but she knows she want to know her more.   
Jiu was sitting at her table as she typing away on her computer like it is nothing. Looking up stuff about the area as her phone went off. She picked it up as she said “Hello?”   
“Minji, how is everything going?” Another female said on the other side   
“Everything is going good Siyeon. Got Yoohyeon to talk to me at least but still nothing about her” Jiu said as she got up from her chair looking out of her window “Are you sure this is the same person as the Curse spider leader?”   
“Well the FBI doesn’t give us this info for nothing Minji” Siyeon said to her “Remember this is our job to kill our contracts and I was worried with this one”   
“I know, I know but think about it” Jiu said as she went back to her computer “Once we capture the Curse Spider leader then we get paid and we can leave this place for good”   
“Just remember you are on a mission, just be careful okay?” Siyeon said   
“I promised Siyeon” Jiu said as she hung up her phone and went back to her computer and started looking up everything she could learn about the Cursed Spider and about their leader, Yoohyeon herself.  
Yoohyeon stay at the office late as there something going on with one of their drug shipments. Bora offered to stay as well but Yoohyeon told her to go home since she already covered for her break. Bora didn’t fight it as she went home, even though the nighttime can be the toughest time for their Mafia since people try to attack at night. Even with that simple idea in the back of Bora’s head she knows that Yoohyeon can take care of herself.   
The office was quiet, The only thing you could hear it fingers tapping the keyboard from Yoohyeon. She looked over at the time to see that it is very close to 2am. She rubbed her eyes since she needed to get this done to at least get some sort of payment from this shipment. Yoohyeon kept typing even when she heard footsteps. The footstep was none of her men coming in because they are so quiet. She took a deep breath as she opened the draw up for her gun just in case. She looked at the door and at first it was nothing. She shrugged it off and kept typing away. Then her heard someone coming in through the window. As the foot steps faster and faster she quickly turned around only to be tackled into her desk by this masked person. Yoohyeon grunted in pain as she grabs the person by the throat and used all her strength to push her away.   
The person stumbled backward as Yoohyeon aimed her gun at this mysterious person. The person stayed in placed as Yoohyeon chuckled to the person “You think you could really try to catch me by surprised?”  
The person said nothing as they brought their hands up. Yoohyeon chuckled as she said “Smart move on your end” Yoohyeon slight smile went away as she said “For the most part” The figure quickly moved and knocked the gun out of Yoohyeon’s hand. Yoohyeon acted quickly as she threw a punch right into the stomach then a knee to the same place, making the person grunt. Yoohyeon could hear a female’s voice under the mask. Yoohyeon took out her knife and said, “You want to play lady?” She could see the figure freeze up in free “I’ll give you a chance” Yoohyeon said as she walked over to grab her gun “We can play this the easy way where you tell me who the fuck you are and I could decide whether you live or I shoot you down” Yoohyeon said as she closed her knife up and aimed her gun “Or we go the fun way were we fight and you lose so you die” Yoohyeon said as she shrugged her shoulders, waiting to see what the women chooses. The lady gave up as she put her hands up.   
She took her mask off and Yoohyeon was a bit pissed “You fucking shitting me?”   
“What I had to keep you on your toes?” Bora said as she took her mask off “What happens if it actually happens?”   
“They would be dead simple. You should be home now” Bora said as she logged Yoohyeon off her computer.   
“You kidding right. You know you could have died right?” Yoohyeon said as she grab her jacket.   
“But I lived for another day!” Bora said as she got smacked by Yoohyeon.   
“Sometimes I think I’m the sane one between the two of us” Yoohyeon said as Bora laughed at her statement “I said sometimes Bora, I’m leaving now. See you in 5 hours, maybe less” Yoohyeon said as she walked out of her office “And yes I finally got the shipment done so we go for your group to go tomorrow”   
“Good to hear now go home!” Bora said as she pushed Yoohyeon out of the now building. Yoohyeon started walking towards her home in this winter night, she looked around and sometimes wish that the world could be like this from time to time. After some time of walking she finally made into her apartment building as she check the time. Which was 2:30 am. She made her way up to her home and closed the door behind her as she walked in. She took her jacket off and got out of her work cloths and change into a sweatshirt and shorts. She poured some thing to drink as she stare out of the window. Taking a deep breath as she sat down on her couch. While sipping on her drink she started to think about Minji. There was something about Minji that made Yoohyeon smile despite the stuff that has happen between the two.   
Yoohyeon quickly shakes her head as she knew that Minji would run away the first when she hears about what she does. She wants to get closer to her but know that’s basically asking her to get kill by other gangs or even by the cops. She placed her cup down on the side table and went to go get showered up. Yoohyeon took her short and sweatshirt on and she could see the 3 scars left near her shoulder. She plays with them as she knew the story behind them and she hates it each time. It’s the biggest reason why she made this Mafia in the first place and now its her fulltime job. She gets into the shower and washes up thinking about how the day went. As she thought of the day, she thought about Minji. Like always thinking about her makes her happy for some reason and she is okay with it right now. Yoohyeon wants and will get close to her, that’s her goal now. She finally gets out of the shower and got into sleeping stuff as she made her way into her bed.


	2. Crash {M}

**= Past

Jiu was hanging out in her dorm room kind of worried for Sua and yet she couldn’t place her finger on it. She knew that she was going out with her teammates after a tough game to celebrate and yet she felt nervous for her. Sua and Jiu have been dating for a bit now. Ever since Their first year in college. At first, they were both quiet happy with each other as friends but as time went on everyone can see that they were meant to be more than friends and just like that it happened. Sua went to a team dinner with her basketball team after winning their toughest game of the season.  
“Okay what’s on your mind Jiu. You seem out of it after the game today.” Gahyeon asked as she passed Jiu the Pizza her and her friend group order.  
“I’ll be honest I don’t know I had been off for a while now huh?” Jiu Lied. She knew what was up but really didn’t know how to explain it. After a little bit she was calm down a bit as she continued to talk with her friends about the break that is coming up. Gahyeon already told her parent about Jiu coming to hang with them this break, and her parent were more than happy to have her. As they were talking Jiu’s phone went off “Hold on guys I’m getting a called” Jiu said as she went out of the room and accepted the call.  
“Hello?” Jiu said over the phone.  
“Hello is this Jiu?” The person said over the phone.  
“Who’s asking?” Jiu question with her being careful.  
“I’m Doctor Davis at the hospital near the collage” Jiu’s heart sank “Just to inform you that Sua got into a really bad drunk driving accident when the driver hit her. We couldn’t get in contact with her parent so you were the only one that we could. We don’t know if she is going to make it or not”  
“I’ll be over as soon as I can” Jiu said as she hung up and ran back in the dorm “Gahyeon you need to drive me to the hospital closest from her now” Jiu said as everyone froze in fear.  
“Is everything okay?” Yoohyeon asked growing worried for Jiu.  
“It’s Sua she got into an accident where a drunk driver hit her…... she might not make it. Please take me there now!” Jiu said as the tears came down. Gahyeon and the rest of her friend dropped everything and went to Gahyeon’s car.  
When they got in the car. Gahyeon started driving as fast as she can as they started making their way to the hospital. Handong was in the back seat making sure Jiu was breathing normal. The car was quiet as Jiu didn’t know how to talk to the other because she is worried sick about her girlfriend. There was traffic which made Gahyeon slow down a lot. She landed her hand on the horn as people were looking over to the side. Jiu looked over and her eyes went wide.  
“Oh shit” Yoohyeon said quietly. There was a car that drove off the road and you could see the blood on the hood of the car assuming someone was hit by the car. They could see the driver was still aggressive towards the cops as they tried to calm him down but there was no ambulance. Jiu couldn’t get her eyes off the accident as she thought it was the car that Hit Sua.  
“Gahyeon please drive away from this!” Handong said as she turned Jiu’s attention away from the car accident.  
“I’m trying but people are being assholes!” Gahyeon said as she landed her car horn once again which got them finally moving. After a couple more minutes of Gahyeon’s insane driving they finally made it to the hospital “You guys go I’ll get parking!” Gahyeon said as the other got out of the car. Jiu was the first to sprint into the hospital with Handong and Yoohyeon right behind her. She made it to the front desk.  
“Where is Sua…. The one who got into the drunk driving hitting her on the fucking sidewalk!” Jiu said as she tried to control her breathing. The lady quickly pointed them in the direction as they all went sprinting towards that way.  
“Siyeon!” Yoohyeon yelled as she saw her some of their teammates and coach their, all worried sick. Siyeon looked over and tried to get up but went back down to her seat. Yoohyeon’s eyes went wide as she saw Siyeon was hurt as well.  
“H-hey Yoohyeon” Siyeon said as Yoohyeon gave her light hug.  
“W-what happen t-to you now?!” Yoohyeon said as she looked down. Siyeon looked down as tears fell quickly.  
“Sua pushed me out of the way before the driver hit me fully with his car. He got the side of my but it’s only bruising.” Siyeon said as she wiped her tears down. Jiu fell down to her knee’s as she heard Sua could have given up her life to save her teammates. Dami came over and gave Jiu a big up.  
“Dami, where is Sua?” Jiu asked.  
“They are performing surgery on her as we speak” The coach said as he walked over “I’m beyond pissed off by this guy. Parents or not his ass is going to jail. I’m hoping she makes it…. Fuck” The coach said as he walked away, clearly worried about his player.  
Gahyeon finally made and gave Jiu a hug whispering in her ear that she will make it as well as a few other word of encouragement.  
Jiu stayed right beside Yoohyeon and Dami as she asked, “What happen to her?”  
“She saw a driving going off the road as it was about hit to Siyeon after getting dinner. Sua ran over and pushed Siyeon out of the way. She got hit and was launched back luckily hitting the grown, but she was knocked out right on the hit. The guy got out of the clearly drunk about to fight Siyeon who still got hit but not as much. Until our coach came over and held him down until the cops came and now, we are here” Dami said as she is still trying to figure out what’s going on “This was our 6th game too man!” Dami yelled as she punched the wall.  
“Dami! Now is not the time to get mad” Her coach said “Text the other girls and keep them updated”  
“Got it coach” Dami said as she got her phone out to text them. At this time the doctor came out and everyone stop what they were doing to hear.  
“Good news she made it through the surgery without any complications. We got her stable, bad news we don’t know if we can keep it like that.”  
“What?” Jiu said as she looked up to the doctor.  
“Her left arm was she shattered. Some of her ribs we poking out due to how broken they are, and we had to do surgery to reattach them. She lost a lot of blood that we did had to do a blood transfusion and a couple more things we are still not 100% sure… Even if she survive that crash, she won’t be the same due to mostly likely PTSD as well as Anxiety”  
“Shit man…” Siyeon said as she leaned her head back just hearing about that brought everyone down.  
“If I am being honestly, I am surprised to see her Alive at all” That hurt Jiu really close “She got hit pretty fast. You can see her now she is still resting though” The Doctor said as she coach went over to talk to him about other things. Jiu went into the room first as see her and it killed her.  
Her left arm is covered up as well as her lower chest area. She was covered in bad cuts and worst bruises. This hurt her as she pulled up a chair to be beside her, she moved some hair out of Sua’s face to take a look at her.  
“I’m so sorry this happen to you Sua. Please pull through we need you… I need you please” Jiu said “I will keep fighting for you until you are discharge from this place” Jiu finished as she holds onto Sua’s non-injured hand as she rubs her thumb wanting her to wake up.  
The other came in and was shocked to see how bad she was wrapped up.  
“Holy shit” Gahyeon said as she patted Jiu’s back “How fast was this driver going?!”  
“Cops said about 30 miles” Dami said.  
“Keep an eye on her monitor” Handong said as she sat in the room with the rest of the group.  
“I need to go back to the scene guys” The coach said “Make sure everything was taken care of. Siyeon and Dami please keep me updated on Sua”  
“We will coach” Siyeon said as she leaned on Yoohyeon for support. Everyone could see that the coach didn’t want to leave but he needed to. He took one last deep breath as he left the room. Everyone in the room was quiet as they just want Sua to live through this. As Jiu held onto Sua’s hand, she felt her grip back lightly she looks up and she could see Sua slowly opening her eyes.  
“Sua!” Siyeon said as the other came to see her.  
“Guys give her space” Gahyeon said as they gave her some space to breath.  
“Hey guys” Sua said as she looked around “Where are we?”  
“Do you recall anything that happen?” Jiu asked as she smiled to see her alive.  
“All I recall is me running after Siyeon because shea was about to get hit and everything went black” Sua said  
“We are in the hospital Sua. You were hit really bad by the driver” Siyeon said as she sat beside her bed.  
“You are okay, though right?” Sua asked as she looked at Siyeon as she took a couple deep breaths despite the pain, she was in.  
“Babe please take it easy… we have you hurt yourself more” Jiu said  
“Where is coach and the rest of the team?” Sua asked  
“Coach went to talk to the cops and the rest of team was sent home by him. We refused because we’re pretty close to you outside of the team” Dami said as Siyeon nodded her head.  
“How did you guys hear about this?” Sua asked as she looked over to Jiu and the others.  
“The hospital called Jiu and we drove here as fast as we could to see you” Gahyeon said as the others nodded their heads.  
“I’m sorry” Sua said as she gripped onto Jiu’s hand “Sorry I wasn’t safe enough Jiu. I should have stayed home”  
“Don’t be sorry Sua. If you stayed home Siyeon would be good as dead” Jiu said “You don’t know how happy I am that you are here breathing and alive” Jiu finished as she moved more hair out of Sua’s face. She felt something wet on the side of her head. She looked down to her hand and it was blood coming down the side of her face.  
“Babe… the room is spinning” Sua said as she fell back down on her bed.  
“Sua!” Jiu said as she pressed the emergency button. Doctors came rushing in as they saw the state Sua is in. They asked the rest of the group and leave the room as they try to get her stable once again.  
Jiu was pacing the hallway back and forth as she wanted to hear nothing but good news at this point. The doctors also gave Siyeon a checkup since she also had a good amount of bleeding on her leg. Yoohyeon stayed by Siyeon’s side as this was happening. Dami looked at Jiu and she could tell how scared she was.  
“Jiu” Dami said as she stopped in her tracks “She will make it out alive… I know it” Dami said. For some reason she has been having this good feeling in her gut knowing that the doctors can do what’s best for her in this time.  
“I hope you are right Dami… We can’t lose her… I can’t lose her” Jiu said as she slides down on the floor. Hoping she would make it.  
Siyeon kept looking down on the ground in fear of what’s going to happen to Sua. She felt someone come right beside her. She looked to her side and it was Yoohyeon.  
“It’s okay. Both of you guys are safe now and Sua is getting the help she needs. All we can do is wait” Yoohyeon said.  
“That’s the worst part of all of this right now Yoohyeon is the waiting” Siyeon said “This is my fault”  
“No it is not your fault Siyeon” Dami said “We didn’t know that would happen tonight. It happens all so quickly”  
**After a big meal with the entire team they all went to go walk back to their cars to go back to campus. Siyeon and Dami were ahead with a couple other girls while Sua was talking with the coach about the next game.  
“Was there anything I could have done better in that game coach” Sua asked.  
“How many times am I going to say this Sua. You played great tonight. With out you tonight we would have lost. Use tonight to celebrate that we beat our team rival and use tomorrow to get ready for the next game okay?” Coach said with a smile on his face. Sua nodded her head as she went to go catch up with Siyeon and Dami.  
The lights turned red as car stopped. All except one car which seem like it was driving a bit off. Then out of no where the car pressed its gas pedal hard as the drove and swerved toward Siyeon and Dami. Something clicked in Sua’s mind as she picked up the speed in her running just in time.  
“SIYEON!” Sua screamed as she pushed Siyeon out of the way, taking the hit full on. Siyeon barley got out as she got hit by the edge of the car. Siyeon fell hard on the ground as she saw Sua’s body hitting the fence and falling on the ground.  
“SUA!” her coach said as she ran full speed with the rest of players following behind. Dami was in shocked as she saw what just happen. She ran over to Siyeon and tried to help her out.  
“Please make sure Sua is alive, Dami. I’ll be okay” Siyeon said as she held her leg and side of the stomach tightly, Dami could see the blood even coming out the side of her head due to how she hit the ground. She didn’t want to but Dami nodded her head as she ran over. The driver looks up then back down about to pull his car in reverse. Siyeon got up despite the pain she was in and ran over to the car and opened the door “The fuck where you going?!” Siyeon said as she pulled the driver out.  
The coach saw this and ran over to the car and placed it in park. He got out and got in between Siyeon and the driver. Siyeon fell down in pain due to still getting hit on her leg and side. Before the coach could say anything, the cops and ambulance showed up and quickly got into the situation. The cops tried to get as much info as they as the ambulance people started treating Siyeon but mostly put their focus on Sua who was knocked out cold with blood coming out of her head as well as side. They placed Sua in the ambulance as well as Siyeon.  
In the ambulance Siyeon looked over at Sua and could even see her face without blood covering. Siyeon looked over and said “Sua? Please wake up?” Siyeon didn’t respond which made Siyeon think the worst. Siyeon started to tear thinking this is all her fault. They heard the doors shut as the EMT got into the driver seat and speeds away before any lives where lost… hopefully.  
“Where are you taking them?” Dami asked scared for the both of them.  
“The hospital down the road. You can see it from here” The doctor said as he got in and drove away. Dami ran toward the hospital.  
“Dami! DAMI!” The coach yelled for, but Dami didn’t listen as she ran toward the emergency room for her two closest friends. The coach gave all the info to the cops and told the rest of his team to go back home due to not stressing Sua out when she wakes up. He promised them that he will keep them updated as he made a run for the emergency room.**  
Siyeon placed her head on Yoohyeon’s shoulder as she said “I really hope she makes it at this point”  
Just as Siyeon said that the doctor came out. Everyone stood quiet wanting to hear what the doctor is going to say.  



	3. {S}{M}Kill or Kiss

Siyeon could hear the footsteps coming into her house. She could recognized those footsteps from a mile away. After the big fight that she had with another group she already was having a bad day. She got her gun out as she waited as the footsteps got louder and louder. Just then the footsteps stopped as Siyeon knew that the person was at the door as she quickly grabbed her gun and aimed it. The door opened a Siyeon fired a warning shot "There better be a good reason why you here Sua" Siyeon said with her gun drawn and aimed at her "You know you are in my turf area of the city right?"

Sua chuckled as she said "Some days I like to play it dangerous and you know this Siyeon"

"But coming into the wolf's den is dangerous" Siyeon said as she kept her gun aimed as she bites her lip, looking up and down at Sua “You’re asking to die if you are coming here”

"Oh, please give me and reason to be scared" Sua said as stood in place as she leaned into the door frame.

"Here's a reason" Siyeon said as she walked towards Sua with her gun still aimed. She grabs Sua the arm and drags her into her office "There is many thing I could do to you" Siyeon said as she gestured Sua to sit on the chair. At first Sua didn’t as she was going to quickly leave but Siyeon fired her gun near Sua's foot "You think I'm fucking around. Sit the fuck down Sua" Siyeon said as she gestured at the seat again.

"Seems like you never changed huh?" Sua said as Siyeon chuckled at that statement.

"Same goes to you Sua. If the other wolves find you... you are good as dead." Siyeon said as she walked to sit right in front of Sua.

"Don’t act like you won't do the same babe" Sua said.

Siyeon smile as she stays quiet. Her smile went away quickly as she said "That was a long time ago and you know it"

"Yet you keep letting me come back" Sua said as she sat comfortably in her chair, staring Siyeon down "It would be sad if they heard the leader of the wolves was fucking and dating their rival's leader... we would be both dead huh?"

"Shut up!" Siyeon said as she fired her gun, grazing Sua's arm.

Sua looked down at the mark it left on her arm as she said, "You missed wolfie"

"The fuck you want? Why are you here?" Siyeon said as she lowered her gun from Sua.

"You" Sua said as she quickly lunge out of chair with a dagger in her hand. Siyeon saw the and kicked her chair back, making her fall on the ground, dodging Sua's attack. Siyeon quickly got up and she tried to grab her gun. She looked where she placed it and it wasn’t there "Looking for this babe?" Sua said as she spun the gun around her finger.

"Stop calling me that we are no longer a thing" Siyeon said as she stared her down.

"You are really still denying that?" Sua said as she unloaded the clip put of Siyeon's gun and tossed it to the side. Siyeon couldn’t even look at her knowing that's a mix of the truth and lies. Yea they are still together but due to the group hating each other they don’t talk and is really nice to one another. Sua chuckled as she lunged forward, slicing her blade down as Siyeon quickly dodge out of the way. Sua threw a punch right into Siyeon’s stomach, hitting her hard. Siyeon stumbled back as she dodge a kicked by Sua and threw a punch right at her marked arm, making Sua wince in pain. Siyeon then grabbed Sua but the throat and grabbed the arm that was holding the blade. Sua chuckled as she used her foot to push Siyeon back. Sua chuckled as she just stood there looking down at her now bloody arm. She went to Siyeon’s closet and grab a colored shirt to wiped the blood off. Siyeon was used to this, it was the same thing every time. They would talk then fight until one is more blood then the other. Siyeon could tell something was different this time in how Sua held herself.

“Listen Sua I’m not in the fucking mood for this so can you please get the fuck out of my house” Siyeon said as rubbed the top of her forehead.

“Why because you guys lost more turf to my group” Sua chuckled as she walked over and placed the knife on Siyeon neck, adding a little bit of pressure “I could just kill you right now babe” Sua said as she placed her hand on top of Siyeon’s “I know deep down you still love me” Siyeon said nothing as she knew that Sua was right.

“You have the blade the wrong way” Siyeon said as she could feel the dull part on her neck.

“Well I don’t want to kill you” Sua said as she flipped the blade so the sharp side is facing Siyeon’s throat “ I want to hurt you in any way I can for you leaving my group, but I won’t kill you” Yes it’s true Siyeon used to be part of Sua’s group but she left for reason no one really knows why. Siyeon sighed as she knew that Sua was stronger than her both physically and Mentally.

“Please just end my misery” Siyeon said as she could now feel the sharp part of the blade.

“Why would I do that were we could just have a bit of fun before anyone comes back here to check on you?” Sua said as she grabbed Siyeon by the hemp of the shirt and pulled her in for a kiss. Siyeon kissed her back as Sua still had the blade by her throat. Sua was hungry as she was asking for entrance into her mouth which Siyeon allowed her, Sua then used her free hand as she started to unbutton Siyeon’s shirt “I have a choice here?” Sua said as she held the blade tight “I could kill you or Fuck you… I think you would like the second option better right?” Sua smirked 

Siyeon used her hands to pull Sua closer despite the blade at her throat. Sua tossed the blade to the side as she ripped the shirt off of Siyeon, exposing her chest. Sua pulled her in closer as they continued to make out while Siyeon was leaning on her desk. Just as it was getting hotter and hotter Siyeon placed one hand underneath Sua’s shirt and could feel Sua’s shiver due to her cold hands. Siyeon chuckled as Sua quickly grab Siyeon’s hand out as she bites Siyeon’s lip. Siyeon moved back as she could feel a bit of blood coming down her lip. Sua chuckled as she said “What? Bird got you tongue”

“Fuck you bitch” Siyeon said as Sua got closer to her.

“What do you think I’m doing” Sua said as she winked. She grab Siyeon by her bra as she dragged Siyeon into her own room. She still knows the way to her room after quite some time apart. Sua couldn’t wait anymore as she pushed Siyeon hard on to the bed. Sua quickly got her tie and belt off. Siyeon quickly moved to the edge of her bed and she pulled Sua on to her and started kissing her again. Sua placed her fingers on top of Siyeon mouth, stopping her from kissing her more. Siyeon was mad and Sua could feel her gripping her sides, hard “You are not being nice” Sua said as she quickly tackled Siyeon on to the bed with her arms pinned above her.

“I don’t like the idea where this is going?” Siyeon question as she was wondering. Sua smirked as Siyeon could feel something getting tied around her wrist. She brought her now tied hands over Sua’s neck and brought her closer “Well you got me now” Siyeon smirked as she knew where this was going.

Sua chuckled as went back down for a kiss as she started kissing Siyeon’s jaw line and went down to her neck. She quickly found her pulse point from being with her so many times and lightly bites down. She could hear Siyeon trying not to moan that much, knowing once she fully made Siyeon melt. Sua made her way to Siyeon bra which she quickly snapped off. She used her hands to play with Siyeon’s breast and she started to hear some light moan, knowing she won this fight between the two of them. Sua slowly made her hand slide down Siyeon’s stomach and into her pant. She could feel how wet Siyeon was feeling already “My, my Siyeon are you already worked up even after that make out”

“S-shut up” Siyeon moaned out. Sua didn’t like that much as she just shoved her two finger into Siyeon’s core making Siyeon moan loud.

“Funny… you seem like you are enjoying this” Sua chuckled as she trusted her finger slowly in and out of her core. She could feel Siyeon getting tight as she brought Sua closer to the point where Sua was laying down on top of her, thrusting her finger, moving her body with the moment.

“S-Sua” Siyeon moaned as she Sua could feel Siyeon trying to break out of her restraint. Sua chuckled as she knew the tie won’t last longer. She fasten her pace up a bit as she placed her thump on top of her clit “F-f-fuck Sua” Siyeon moaned as she could feel herself getting close. Siyeon started moving her hip getting herself closer. Just as Siyeon did that Sua stopped all of her movement. Siyeon could feel her orgasm fall away quickly “What the fuck Sua?!?” Siyeon growled.

“What I can’t teased you?” Sua said as she could Siyeon quickly using all the strength she had to turn her over, now Siyeon was on top, with her hand still tied up as she started moving her own hips, feeling the high coming back quickly. Sua decided to stop she took back as she was on top. She quickly moved her finger as she could feel Siyeon getting tighter and tighter.

“I-“ Before Siyeon could say anything she got hit by her high as she arch her back “f-fuck” Siyeon moaned. Sua moved her finger away from her core as she licked them clean in front of Siyeon, she moved Siyeon’s tied hands off her neck as she got off of Siyeon moving close to the desk. Then something snapped in Siyeon when she saw that. Siyeon broke the tie as she grabs Sua from the back as Sua used the desk as her support “You think you can get away from me Sua?” Siyeon whispered in her ear.

“There’s the wolf I know” Sua chuckled as Siyeon wasted no time as she quickly placed her hand down Sua’s pant and started rubbing up and down her underwear.

“You think you can just stop?” Siyeon said as she moved Sua’s underwear away as she teasing Sua a bit by barley putting her two fingers into her core. Siyeon knew this drive Sua crazy but it gets her craving it rather quickly.

“Siyeon I swear to god” Sua said as she knew what Siyeon was doing. Siyeon kissed the back of her neck as. Siyeon chuckled as she start putting her finger into her core now. Just getting right into it as she started moving her fingers up and down rather quickly. Siyeon kiss the side of Sua’s neck as Sua was moaning her name. Siyeon found her pulse and bites down, making the mark bleed as she thrusted as fast as she could. She knew where her g-spot was as she curled her finger in. Sua moaned loudly as she felt herself, coming rather quickly “S-siyeon please!”

“Scream mine name Sua. I want to hear it” Siyeon whisper in her ear as she curled her fingers and quickly moved them as she could feel Sua tighten up quickly.

“SIYEON!” Sua screamed as she was coming. Siyeon didn’t stop as she help Sua come from her high. She pulled her fingers out and forced them in Sua’s mouth. Sua cleaned them up rather quickly as she turned to kiss Siyeon so she can taste herself. She took a couple deep breath as she broke from the kiss. She looked up and could still see the same look Siyeon made at her after the first time they had sex together “You know it doesn’t have to be like this babe”

“If the rest knew. You know we would be good as dead” Siyeon said as she grabbed her shirt and button it back up “Now leave before I change my mind of letting you go”

Sua nodded as she grabbed her belt and placed it back on as she turned back and said “Till next time Singie”

“You haven’t used that nick name in year Sua” Siyeon said.

“You know you love. Like you still love me despite this war” Sua said. Siyeon said nothing as she nodded her head “Like I said till next time Wolf”

“Till next time birdie” Siyeon mumble under her breath as Sua left so no one would know the two leaders were here.


	4. Why is she so quiet?

“Why is she so quiet”   
“Just stay away from her it’s simple”   
“I heard she murder someone in the school’s shed”   
This is just everything Dami heard day by day. All she ever wanted was peace and quiet from everyone but they all just took it the wrong way. So many people thinks she is a killer, scared of Dami and she honestly hates it. She hates that people don’t like her. She can be an open person to the people closest to her. As time when one people actually started to get scared for her. School can be really fucked up for this many reason and this is one of the reasons.   
Dami was walking to her locker with her headphones in, ignoring everything that has been going on. She made it to her lockers as she placed her stuff in her locker as she walked. She looked around she could see that people were avoiding her. She sighed as she went to her first class of the day. She finally made it as she sat in the back of the class, not really caring for what this class is about today. She takes her favorite book out and starts reading her book, going into her own world.  
“Okay everyone please listen up” The teacher said “We have a transfer coming from a different school. Please make sure she feels comfortable” The teacher finished as the new girl comes in. Dami looks up to see the girl. She looks back down to continue reading her book “ This is Handong please be nice to her. Handong you can sit beside Dami” The teacher said as Handong walked to the seat beside Dami.   
Dami looked to her side and saw that Handong sat next to her. Dami took her earbuds out as Handong said “Nice to meet you Dami right?”   
Dami nodded her head as she went back to her book, ignoring the rest of the class. She felt like she was getting watch. She looks over to the side and saw that Handong was looking to see what Dami is reading. She thought nothing about the situation as she continued to read her book. After the class was over and everyone was packing their stuff, Dami was still there as she reads her book. After everyone left, she thought she was okay to move. As she looked to the side, she saw that Handong was still there, scared to move out of her chair.   
“Your still here?” Dami finally said something to Handong.   
“Yea I’m still trying to know where I am going next” Handong said as she kept looking down trying to find her next class is. Dami quickly took the paper that Handong had in hand and saw the next class she had.   
“So, this classroom is on the second floor of the school, just take the flight of stairs and it will be the first door on your right” Dami said as she handed Handong her paper back. She looked and she saw Handong smiled as she thanked her. Handong walks out of the room to go find the classroom. Just as she was walking out Dami just kept staring her down and smiled a bit. Dami’s eyes went wide as she thought Did, I smile because of her? Dami shakes her head as she places her book back in her bag as she got out of the classroom to go to her next class. As she was walking, she saw Handong again but this time she looked a little sad as she was holding the side of her face. Dami out of no where turned around to see if Handong was okay. She left a few minutes ago there was no way a lot has happening in a few minutes. She sat beside Handong as she asked, “What happen to you?”   
“I’ll be okay” Handong said with a slight smile on her face. Dami looked and could see the side of her face bright red, like she have been hit. For some reason this made Dami pissed.   
“Who hit you?” Dami asked even though she already knew the answer. She just wanted to see what Handong would say. Handong stayed quiet as she looked over at the two people who did it. One guy and one girl. Dami chuckled as she walked over before Handong would do anything. The two people saw Dami coming over and they were both a bit scared.   
“Who told you it is okay to hurt someone?” Dami said as she could see both of their eyes widen a bit. The girl slowly stepped back as the guy was the first one to throw a punch. Dami stepped back and the guy slipped due to putting too much power in her throw. Dami looked down and chuckled as she said “Who taught you how to fight? A rock?” Dami then swiftly kicked the guy in the stomach, hard. She stared down at the girl which see quickly ran away from the situation. Dami walked back over to Handong.   
“You didn’t have to do that for me” Handong said as she got up.   
“Your right I didn’t have to.” Dami said as she walked away. She stopped and turned back around said “I wanted to.” As she walked away. Handong was still surprised that someone like Dami helped her out. She smiled as she started to walk to her next class.   
As the next couple weeks went on people saw that Handong was getting closed to Dami and Dami didn’t fight it one bit. They started walking to classes together and no one really messes with Handong because of Dami. If anything, happen to Handong, Dami would hurt someone just to make sure she is okay. Handong got Dami to smile a couple times which tend to be rare for her. People would leave the two of them alone since they all know what Dami could do she Handong was feeling upset.  
It was lunch time and Dami went outside to eat, She always loved how it was outside. She could hear footsteps and could see that Handong came outside with her. Handong came with extra food for Dami as well, making sure she eats well “You don’t have to hang out with me you know? You have Gahyeon and Yoohyeon inside” Handong has been making other friends but for some reason she always enjoy staying close to Dami.   
“You don’t like my company” Handong said in a joking tone.   
“I do but I don’t want to see you get sick out here since it’s cold out” Dami said.   
“Well face it I like hanging out with you” Handong said as she ate some of the food she got on her tray. Dami chuckled at Handong statement. Handong handed Dami some food as she said “You need to eat food Dami. Please eat for me”   
“I’m not hungry right now” Dami said as she brought the plate down to Handong. Handong shakes her head as she refused to take the plate.  
“I’m not leaving until you eat something on that plate. Please?” Handong said in a cute tone. Dami sighed as took the apple off the plate and started eating it. Handong smiled as they both eat in silence until the bell ring. They continued on the day as the end came by quickly. Handong went to go hang out at Dami’s place since they need to work on something for a class together.   
They made it back to Dami place. They took their shoes off as they made their way inside. It was quiet in the house as Dami liked. They both made it to Dami’s room as they both started working on homework, they got from the class they are in together, helping each other out when they need it the most. Dami kept looking over at Handong and smiled as she was happy to be around her.   
“Hey Dami?” Handong asked as Dami looked up “Why did you helped me on my first day?”   
“Because” Dami said as she took a deep breath “Because I want to be there for someone. I don’t want anyone to go through the same thing I did, Hence why I’m like this now.” Handong was confused on what Dami meant. Dami faced Handong as she said “I was of course was bullied a lot when I younger, but it got so bad that I was sent to hospital due to how bad the injuries where. During this time, I couldn’t really think about anything else but the pain I was feeling. A couple weeks later after I was getting better, I get a call from the police” Dami stopped as this still hurt her to talk.   
“You don’t have to talk about if you don’t want to… I can wait until our ready Dami” Handong said as she placed a hand on Dami’s shoulder.   
“No, it’s just the idea still hurts… my parent died in a car accident and I was on my own… still am really but I’m doing a lot better now.” Dami said “All I want to do is to help another person, so they don’t follow this path” Handong did know what to say. All she know is that she gave Dami a big hug  
Dami didn’t know how to react to this. All she could feel is tears coming out of her eyes as Handong said “You helped me… I really appreciate that day. I hope to stay close to you for a long time” Dami hasn’t heard those words in such a long time. Tears came down her face as she hugged Handong back tight. Handong could feel the side of her shirt getting a bit wet due to her tears but she really didn’t care in the moment. All she cared is that Dami was going to be okay from here on out “I will never leave your side Dami.”   
“T-thank you Handong… I really do appreciate that in so many ways you don’t even know” Dami said as she dried her tears. Handong cupped her face as she wiped Dami’s tears for her. They stopped doing homework as they turned on a show. They both sat on Dami’s bed as they were both laying down. For the first time since Dami has meet Handong, Dami was actually smiling being beside her. Someone who she can go to just to talk.   
Hand in hand they knew they would be something more. Right now though, in the moment they are truly enjoying their time together, holding each other’s hands tight, not wanting to let go.


	5. One way ticket (Jiu x Handong)

Handong was typing away on her computer. Writing the next big story for her local paper. She looked over at the time and the clock said 2:46 am. It was getting late but Handong couldn't really care at the moment as she need to finish this story. She looks at the photo on her office desk and it was photo of Jiu and her laughing as their mutual friend took it for them. That the day that mark their one year of being together and they still looked happy together. Handong smiled at the photo as she kept looking and checked her phone to see what time it was in where Jiu was. It was 2:48pm now. Jiu was probably getting some errands done like she normally does during this time. 

It's been a year and half that Handong left to do her dream job. The two of them are long distance now but they make it work. They always made time to call and text each other despite their busy schedules. Time went on and Handong felt like her job was taking too much of her time and it was killing her. 

"Why are you still here Handong" Her friend Elkie said as she sat beside her with two coffees in her hands. She passed on to Handong "It's almost 3am and everyone went home." 

"I need to finish this story then I'll go home my boss has been getting on my back about it" Handong said as she stretched her arms back as she got back into writing. 

"Yes but that's story is not due until next week." Elkie said as she was worried for Handong. She look at the photo on Handong's desk as she ask "You friend?" 

"My girlfriend actually" Handong said as she stopped typing "My current girlfriend."

"Awww you guys are cute what the fuck" Elkie said as she looked at the photo "She must be worried about you staying out this late?" 

"We are long distance now. I had to move out of country to take this job" Handong said "It was my dream job but at first I didn't want to take it but Jiu said I have to so I listened" 

"That is really cute Handong" Elkie said "When was the last you saw here though?" 

"A little over a year now" Handong said. 

"I'm glad you guy are still going strong though. It must be a lot to live far from her" Elkie said as Handong nodded "Can I give you advice?" 

Handong looked at Elkie as she nodded her head. 

"Are you happy here?" Elkie first asked. 

Handong sat on her desk as she thought about it for a second. Is she really happy here? At first she was happy but then she wasn't enjoying it less and less. She looked at Elkie as she said "Not anymore I guess. I'm so caught up with it and I never really had fun with it anymore" 

"Get a one way. Do something that will make you happy" Elkie said as she looked at the clock again "Its 3am you should go home you have to be here in 5 hours" 

"I will... thanks Elkie" Handong said as she saved her writing file and shut down her computer. Handong walked over to her car as she started it up and thought about what Elkie said. She knew Elkie is right. 

She got home and got her phone out and sees a text message from Jiu. She opened it to read what it said. 

Jiu:  _ Hi babe I know your busy but I hope your day is going good. I hope you are resting and let's chat soon! I love you a miss you a bunch ❤❤❤  _

Handong smiled as she sent a text back as it said. 

Handong:  _ Hi babe I'm just getting home now. I'm gonna go to sleep but I hope you are doing good as well. Love you too! _

Handong laid down in her queen size bed and thought back to what Elkie thought. She took a deep breath and search something up quickly. She searched up air plane tickets for tomorrow. She smiled and she knew what she is gonna do. 

A few hours went by and she already quit her job as she made her way to the airport. For some reason she was nervous, she didn't know how Jiu was going to react. She looked at the time and it was 4:36pm. The plane ride would take most of the night as it was going to be a long flight. Handong put her headphones in the played her music as she was waiting in her plane, waiting for it to be ready to take off. Handong was about to fall asleep but then she got a text message.

Jiu:  _ Hey babe I couldn't but I couldn't fall asleep. I really miss you beside me and I hope I can hold you, kiss you and just be with you in person once again. I love you deeply and that will never change.  _

Handong smile at the text as she quickly replied to her text saying this:

Handong:  _ I miss that T_T I hope I can visit once I get my vacation. Just a little longer babe okay? _

Jiu:  _ Okay if we can get through almost 2 years we can do a few more weeks right? _

Handong:  _ of course we can babe. I love you 3000 I need to go to a meeting now.  _

Jiu:  _ I love you 3000! No wait! 3,000,000!  _

Handong chuckled as the plane was ready to take flight. Once the plane took off Handong could feel her eyes ready to close. She fell asleep rather quickly and for most of the ride as she been up for more than 24 hours. 

Handong woke up and the plane landed as she got out of plane and grabbed her suitcase as she made her way outside. She quickly called an uber as it was kinda late and she didn't want to bother her friends. She quickly got in and gave the driver her and Jiu's address as he made his way over. During the ride Handong was nervous on how Jiu was going to react. Overall she was hoping it will be just happiness. 

Handong finally made it to her home as she checked the time for her now. It was was now 6:49pm. She looked at her and Jiu's house and walked up the steps with her suitcase in her hands. She made it to the front door as she knocked. She can hear footsteps as Jiu was home. Her nerves was getting the best of her but now it's excitement. 

"Hel- HANDONG?!" Jiu screamed as she was frozen. Handong smiled at Jiu as she teared up to see her. Jiu said nothing as she jumped in Handong arms holding her tight, not wanting to let go "But but but" 

"H-Hi babe I missed you" Handong said as she held her tighter. She could feel her shirt getting a bit wet on the shoulder from Jiu crying tears of Joy. 

"Your job though?!" Jiu said as she faced Handong. Handong wiped away Jiu's tears as she leaned in for a kiss and Jiu gladly accepted. 

"I quit my job. I wasn't having fun with it anymore and I decided I need to be back home again. I'm staying" Handong said as she placed her hand on Jiu's cheek. Jiu leaned into Handong's hand as she hasn't been this happy in such a long time "So I bought a one ticket home yesterday and I just flew in an hour ago and.... here we are." 

"Handong.." Jiu leaned in for another kiss as Handong gladly accepted. The kiss was slow but it felt so right for the two of them. Jiu moved back as she said "You don't know how long I wanted for this moment. To kiss again" 

"Trust me I waited so long as well babe" Handong said as Jiu held her tight. Not wanting to let her go. Handong grabbed something out of her pocket and said to her "This is for you." It was a black quartz necklace. Jiu looked at it in shock as Handong said "I was about to get the rose quartz one but I felt this one felt better" 

"Aww Handong I love it... i love you" Jiu said as Handong gave her a hug again. 

"I love you too Jiu" Handong said "I'm here to stay and I'm not leaving again. I love you" 


End file.
